


Christmas in Chandrila

by ladyofreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Coffee Shop Owner Ben Solo, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Snowed In, had to change the rating to E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Merry Christmas to my alpha reader.Ben Solo, owner of the Solo Cafe, gets to know a pretty customer and invites her to his family Christmas party.Every day, she came into his coffee shop in Hanna City, Chandrila.  He noticed her immediately when she stood looking at the calligraphy menu above his head.  Ben Solo had written it himself with bright chalk markers.  He waited and watched her.  She was not from Chandrila, he thought, when she ordered a “caw-fee.”  She had a cute little accent and pretty green eyes.He smiled at her and realized that she was tall.  He could look her in the eye.He liked that, too........
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kylo/Ben’s POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlavorofKylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/gifts).



> Thanks to Ali for the moodie, as always.  
> Thanks to the besties for beta reading: LexiRayne, JadedWarrior, AliReads2Much, and MilaReyloJennings

Every day, she came into his coffee shop in Hanna City, Chandrila. He noticed her immediately when she stood looking at the calligraphy menu above his head. Ben Solo had written it himself with bright chalk markers. He waited and watched her. She was not from Chandrila, he thought, when she ordered a “caw-fee.” She had a cute little accent and pretty green eyes.

He smiled at her and realized that she was tall. He could look her in the eye. 

He liked that, too.

Ben made this pretty customer a “caw-fee” drink on the house.

Her eyes were wary, though, and he didn’t blame her. He was a huge lug of a guy with a long face and big ears. What would she want with him?

But she came in every day and every day he poured her a coffee to go.

Then one day, he said, “I’m expanding my menu. Since you’re a regular, I’d like to ask your opinion. Would you be willing to stop by sometime and stick around to taste test my new menu?”

Her green eyes took on a startled look. He realized that she was shy.

“Sure,” she said. “I’d like that.”

“You’re not from Chandrila,” he stated. It was an obvious and possibly stupid thing to say.

She gave him a small smile. “I’m not.”

He raised his brows and nodded. “I’m Ben. Ben Solo. Hence the name of my shop.” He indicated the sign above his head that read “Solo’s Cafe.”

“I’m Erica,” she said. She suddenly stuck out her hand.

Ben took it and shook her hand. His giant paw swallowed her delicate fingers.

<>

The next day, Ben watched Erica walk into the cafe with a bag over her shoulder. She perched on a tall stool at the end of the polished wood bar. Ben had found it abandoned in an old restaurant about to be torn down. He’d refinished the scuffed, scratched wood and, with his father’s help, had installed the bar in the cafe. It was an unusual choice, since it looked like it belonged in a tavern, but Ben liked standing behind it while customers perched on rustic barstools and sipped his concoctions from thick, white mugs. He made coffee drinks with steamed milk and whipped cream and sometimes tossed sprinkles or chocolate shavings on top.

Ben gave Erica a smile, noted that she had a cute little hat perched on her head, and watched her pull out a small Chromebook, much like the one he himself used.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Hey,” she said.

“Here to test some coffee drinks?” He was hopeful that she would stick around for a little while.

“Yeah,” she said. “And do some writing.”

He took that as an invitation to walk down to where she was sitting. “Oh?” he asked.

“I’m a writer. I’m on a retreat trying to finish my screenplay--and, of course, I have a novel coming out that needs edits. I sometimes take on too much.”

“Same,” he said. “Always have new ideas for the cafe.” He was curious. “Are you published?”

“Yeah, sure,” she said, shrugging like it was no big deal. “It’s my career.”

He was impressed. “Can I read something?”

Her eyes met his. He swallowed as a look of wonder came over her face. “Sure.” She fished in her big bag and came up with a small embossed card. “Here’s my website and all the socials.”

He looked at it for a long time. “I’ll look at this tonight after I close.”

“Fair warning,” she said. “Some of my stuff is NSFW, so if you have someone around who isn’t…” She let the statement hang.

He realized what she was saying. “No, I’m… I’ve concentrated on my business here. I had some… It doesn’t matter,” he finished lamely.

He saw something like hope in her eyes.

<>

Ben created drinks for Erica to try. She sat at the end of the bar so as not to disrupt the flow of customers. Every so often, Ben slid a small mug of liquid in front of her. He had created a spreadsheet to record her reactions. Her eyes lit up with each new delightful sip. 

She promised to come back the next day for more and Ben found himself scribbling recipes half the night.

Christmas was coming and he wanted a small menu of fun libations for his clientele.

And he planned to decorate.

<>

Ben was outside on a ladder early the next morning. In the dim light, snowflakes drifted down on him as he hung lights and tested their brightness.

He heard footsteps muffled in the soft snow. He turned and saw Erica dressed in a long coat with mittens on her hands. She gave him a cheerful thumbs-up as he checked lights.

“Morning!” he called.

“They’re looking good, Ben,” she said.

“I’ll come down and get the coffee,” he said. “I’m almost done here anyway.”

“You’re not even open yet, are you?”

“Not officially, but my first--and best--customer is here.” He started to descend the ladder.

“Stay up there and finish. I’ll help,” she replied. She began to straighten out the tangled strands.

He smiled and gave her a salute. “Your wish is my command.”

They worked together and the lights were placed and twinkling in no time.

And when Ben began to decorate the interior, he found a willing partner.

His holiday spirit notched up a few degrees as they decorated the small tree and hung tinsel in the windows.

“I appreciate the help,” Ben said when they were finished. He brushed off his hands and gathered up the boxes. “I really like the fact that you’re tall.” He felt a little silly saying that, so he ducked his head and took the boxes to the back room.

Head deep in the storage closet, he heard the door whoosh open. He pushed and shoved the boxes into place on the shelves. They fell on his head and he cursed them as he scrambled to return to his customers.

When he finally untangled himself and returned to the front room, Erica was pouring coffee into to-go containers from behind the counter. She handed over the lids and slipped back around to her seat at the end of the bar.

Ben took the money and wished the customers well.

“Thanks,” he said to Erica. “I appreciate your help.”

She smiled and said, “No problem.”

<>

Ben found himself talking to this tall, lovely woman more and more. He enjoyed her company and the conversations that wandered all over the place. He felt kind of bad for taking her away from her work and told her so. 

“It’s okay,” she told him. “I leave when I need to focus. I enjoy the company. I’m here in Chandrila by myself and I don’t really know too many people.”

“Family?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not anymore.”

A sore subject. He could tell by the sadness on her face.

It dawned on him that he would close up for Christmas Eve and Christmas and head out of town to his parents’ big house in the country. And Erica might have nowhere to go.

Now or never, he thought to himself. Take a chance that she likes you.

He drew a deep breath.

And the damn door opened to reveal customers.

Ben found himself half-annoyed, half-relieved. He almost overstepped his bounds--though the thought occurred to him that she was as nervous and shy as he was. They had a lot of fun together but neither seemed to take another step. Like asking for a date.

After Ben finished with the customers, he placed his hands on top of the bar, one on either side of Erica’s Chromebook. She looked up and his mouth went a little dry. He licked his lips and she watched.

“Uh,” he said. _Great start, Solo._ “If you’re not doing anything on Christmas Eve, my parents have a get-together. It’s fun. We eat food, drink weird concoctions my dad dreams up, decorate cookies, all that kind of thing.”

“It’s family, though, right?” She bit her lip.

“No matter. My cousins will be there. You’ll fit right in. They’re friendly as fuck. I mean...” He stopped. He’d forgotten not to swear.

Erica laughed. “Fuck, yeah,” she said. “Okay, but I don’t want to barge in on your family’s holiday.”

“Nope, not at all. My parents and assorted family will be thrilled.” He paused. “And so will I.”

She gazed at him for a long moment. He took a breath and sneaked a hand across the polished surface of the bar. He clasped her hand in his and felt her unfurl her fingers to twine with his.

She smiled at him and he felt like Christmas had already arrived.

<>

Ben and Erica chatted amiably as he drove them to his parents’ house just outside Hanna City. It was an old spacious home where Ben had lived as a child. His mother had been a Senator and his father worked as a pilot.

The house was set back from the road on a long driveway that ended in a circle in front of the house. Because of Senator Organa’s status, the house had a privacy fence and a security system. Ben punched in the numbers for opening the gate. Of course, they had been changed. He cursed a little under his breath because he’d forgotten to get the new code when he’d called his mom.

He buzzed to be let in.

“May I help you?” a female voice asked crisply.

“Let me in, please,” Ben stated.

There was a pause.

“Name?”

He looked over at Erica who was watching with great interest. “What the fuck?” he huffed to himself. He hit the intercom button. “Ben Solo.”

Another pause. “I’m sorry. Ben Solo is not in residence at the moment. Who is asking to enter?”

Ben stared at the intercom for a moment. He wondered if his mother had hired a new security team.

“No, _I’m_ Ben Solo,” he said.

“The Solo family is not here at the moment. May I take a message?”

“No--” Ben pinched his nose. “We’re here for the Christmas--” He stopped.

A little snort came through the speaker.

“Fuck!” he shouted. “Which one of you-- Let me the fuck in before I ram this gate open.”

“Oh, for Kriff’s sake,” an older woman’s voice came on. Ben heard howls of laughter in the background. “Ben? Come on in. You two--” The intercom went dead and the gate opened.

“I’m going to kill them,” Ben said. “My cousins think they’re funny.” He pulled up in front of the house.

Two young women barreled out of the house, giggling. “Ben,” they shouted and waved. “Merry Christmas.”

He shook his head and opened the door. “I’m gonna kill both of you.” He growled and lunged. They scattered.

He opened the door for Erica. “That was Rose and Kaydel. I’m sorry you had to meet them like that.”

“It’s all right,” Erica said.

Ben took Erica’s hand in his and tucked her up next to him. He knew what it was like to be overwhelmed by exuberant people, however well-meaning. She fit perfectly next to him. 

His mother, who was a tiny buzzing bee, came up and welcomed Erica with a big smile. Ben’s dad, tall and handsome like his son, gave Erica a peck on the cheek. The others, including Rose, Kaydel, and Gwen, called out their hellos.

Ben laughed as they pulled Erica away to deck the halls and decorate cookies. He waved and told her to have fun with the girls. 

In the living room, champagne and some weird drink Ben’s dad created flowed freely. He was afraid to ask what was in the mysterious fluid his dad called “Kessel Run.” His dad winked, poured a libation, and handed it to Ben. “Take a sip, son, and tell me whether it’s good or not.”

Gwen’s husband Joonas slid up behind him to mutter, “Go easy on that shit. Han has lost his damn mind.”

Ben’s Uncle Luke burst out of the kitchen suddenly amid feminine laughter. He ducked the flying wooden spoon that followed his departure. He’d made a nuisance of himself again with his twin sister. 

Han rolled his eyes at Ben. “I’ve told Luke not to mess with your mother, but he _will_ drive her crazy. She’ll take him down for it.”

“Ben, my boy,” Luke said, slapping him on the back. “Your girl is a darling, a real sweetheart. She tried to keep me from getting in trouble. She said she’d write a story about me. Of course, Leia kicked me out anyway, but...” He shrugged.

“Really? What’d you say?” Ben asked. 

“Say?” Luke laughed. “Not a thing, Bennie. She asked for some help and I was talking to Erica. Then I ate a cookie and all hell broke loose. Your mom’s little but she’s fierce.”

Ben stuck his head into the kitchen and caught Erica’s eye. She was laughing and frosting cookies. He wandered in and touched her shoulder. She put her hand on his.

“Those look great,” he said with a smile. He reached out to take one and got a smack on his hand with a rubber spatula. He pulled his hand back. “Mom,” he protested.

“Don’t ruin your dinner.” Leia waved the implement at him.

“I’m not five years old,” he said.

“Then you should know better.”

Ben gave Erica an incredulous look. She was struggling to keep a straight face. 

“Mom’s in a mood,” Ben said in a stage whisper.

Erica calmly frosted another cookie. “Your uncle was in here driving her crazy.” She dropped some red sprinkles on the cookie. “They’re twins?”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “But they grew up separately. They have been making up for lost time by bugging each other daily.”

Erica waited until Leia’s back was turned and slipped Ben the cookie she’d been frosting. He palmed it and whispered a soft thanks in her ear.

“Thanks for bringing me with you,” she said softly.

“My pleasure,” he replied. And it was his pleasure.

“Let’s get to hanging the lights, people,” Han hollered from the other room.

Ben took a huge bite out of the cookie and studiously ignored the summons.

Leia caught him chewing and narrowed her eyes. “If you don’t want to hang lights, Bennie, you and Erica set the table for me.” She plopped down a stack of dishes. 

While they set the table, Ben touched Erica as much as possible, accidentally on purpose, of course. He couldn’t help it--she looked so diligent and pretty placing the plates and napkins. He brushed her fingers while handing her the silverware. He bumped into her with his hip and grinned an apology.

She poked him in the ribs while putting a plate down. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rocked her with his nose in her soft curls. When the family trooped in, Ben reluctantly let Erica go.

After the table was set, they all sat down to a huge supper. Ben made sure he and Erica were seated together--he was barely willing to let go of her hand.

Leia raised a toast. “To our new friend. Welcome to Chandrila and welcome to our family.”

“Hear, hear,” Han said. He’d had a bit of his own punch. “Welcome to the Organa-Solo family, lovely lady of Ben’s. We hope you will be with us for a long time to come.”

“Solo-Organa,” Leia corrected.

“What?” Han looked at his wife.

“Solo-Organa. My name is last. Yours is first.”

“Only for you,” Han said.

“Oh, hell, no,” Luke said. “Not this debate again. Leia, your name is actually Sky--” He stopped when she pinned him with a look.

“I am Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan, Senator of Chandrila, and General of the New Republic.”

“Hoo-boy,” Han said into his drink.

Ben leaned over. “It’s a long story,” he whispered in Erica’s ear. “I’ll tell you later.” He clinked his plate with a knife and stood, champagne glass in hand. “Mother, father, uncle. No more arguing, please.” He pressed his lips together. “I just want to say thank you to Erica for being willing to put up with this bizarre group. And Merry Christmas to all.”

They all toasted to Christmas.

After all the food and cookies were consumed, Joonas pounded out tunes on the piano and led a round of carols.

Ben rolled his eyes and drew Erica away. “No singing for me--unless…” He stopped. “If my mother starts to sing, we should listen. She’s got a beautiful voice. But dad sounds like a frog and Luke isn’t much better. Come with me.”

He pulled her outside on the back porch to see the soft blanket of pure white snow. It covered the pines and the bushes with their bright red berries peeking through. The night was silent and stars winked overhead.

He felt his sweet girl shiver and snuggled her close. He marveled how well they fit together. Under the velvet night sky, Ben Solo nuzzled in for a kiss, with warm lips in the chilled air. It was the first kiss of many to come on their first (but not last) Christmas in Chandrila.


	2. Snowed In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my bestie, FlavorofKylo!
> 
> Ben asks his lovely Erica to stay with him during a big snow storm--with a crackling fire, a soft blanket, and quite a few sparks leaping to life.  
> A bit of fluff 'n' smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AliCat114 for beta reading and LexiRayne for fixing up the moodie and making it look like something.

Ben Solo wasn’t one to take advantage of a situation, but when the snow started flying and the weather report said that Chandrilla would be socked in, he couldn’t resist sliding up to the end of the polished bar and smiling at his lovely girl, Erica.

“Hey,” he said softly, while she typed away at her latest story. He wondered idly if she’d let him read it--but he had other things on his mind.

“Hey, yourself,” she murmured, obviously deep into the story.

“Talk to me when you can.” He didn’t want to interrupt her if she was at a critical spot.

She looked up and hesitated. A quick flash of fear showed in her green eyes. “Okay,” she said.

He wanted to erase that look. He wanted to hit whoever put it there in the first place.

“No, no. I just want to talk about the weather,” he said and squeezed her forearm gently.

She laughed suddenly--it sounded a bit like relief to him. “Such a clichéd topic.”

He grinned back. “Yes and no. Have you looked outside recently?”

Erica gave him a quizzical look and craned her neck to see out of the big picture windows behind her. “Oh,” she said. “It’s really coming down out there.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “Weather report says we’re about to get nailed.”

“I…” She stood up. “I should go. I don’t want to get stuck. My car’s not that great in this kind of stuff.”

Ben bit his lip for a second. “Wait,” he said.

Erica stopped stuffing her laptop into her bag.

Ben came around the side of the bar and opened the gate. No one else was in the coffee shop but the two of them. He put his arms around Erica.

After the Christmas party, Ben had taken Erica home and kissed her a couple more times before saying goodnight. Then he’d taken her on a few dates--to a small New Year’s Eve gathering, the movies, out to dinner, and even for a hike. But he had decided to take things slowly. Sometimes, she got a faraway look and a sadness crept over her expression. He didn’t want to jump on her if she was still hurting in some way. He wanted to take his time and get to know her more. No rush.

But he couldn’t pass it up. Not this opportunity. He saw the whole thing in his head and wanted to share it with her.

“What if…” He paused. He was on the precipice of something and hoped he wouldn’t crash and burn. “What if we weather this storm together?” His eyes searched hers. He hoped the answer would be yes.

Erica drew a breath. “You mean, stay with you?”

“Or vice versa.” There, his cards were on the table.

Her face lit up and she broke into a huge smile. “I… yes. I’d love to.”

“I have a fireplace,” he stated in relief. “It works and everything. I just went shopping, but if you want something, I could run out and get it.”

“Close up early?” she asked.

He went to the door and stared out at the cars shushing down the street--slipping here and there.

“Might have to,” he said. “No one wants to stop in this mess. What do you say?”

“I have a bottle of wine at home,” she said, pulling on her coat. “I’ll meet you at your house in an hour.”

“Done,” he said. “Will you be all right driving?”

“I’ll go slowly,” she said and whisked out the door, all long legs and purpose.

<>

Ben wasted no time closing. He wrote a note and taped it to the door of the cafe and locked it up for the night. He worried a little about Erica as he scraped the ice and snow off his truck. He thought maybe he should have driven her himself. But it would be faster this way.

The drive home didn’t take too long; Ben lived near his business and often walked when the weather wasn’t too brutal. He had bought a neat, old Cape Cod-style house painted dark blue with white trim. It had antique fixtures, polished wood trim and floors, thick rugs, but updated in every other way.

Ben let himself in and shook off the snow. He checked the wood supply next to the fireplace and decided to bring in a few more armfuls from outside. After that, he stood in the front window and watched. Within five minutes, a car slid into his driveway and Erica busted out of it. He ran down the steps without a coat and helped her carry a grocery bag of wine, bread, and cheese.

“Brought stuff from my house, too,” she said “We’ll have plenty to ride out the storm.”

<>

Ben couldn’t remember when he’d had more fun with someone. They sat in front of the fire with glasses of deep red wine and snuggled together on the couch. He felt a surge of happiness that this witty, warm, intelligent woman wanted to spend time with him. They talked about everything, laughing, telling stories, and sharing a few secrets here and there.

The main one he wanted to know was why Erica was sad sometimes, but he didn’t know how to bring it up.

He racked his brain for a moment, then watched as Erica took a sip from the balloon glass in her hand. “I’m glad you thought of this,” she said softly.

“Yeah,” he said. “Me, too.” He took her wine glass and set it down next to his. He cleared his throat and scooted closer to her. He kissed her gently, then looked into her eyes. “Why so sad, sweetie?” That was all he could think of.

She swallowed. “I wasn’t sure…” She bit her lip.

He touched her mouth with a finger. “No biting. That’s my job.” He leaned in and nipped her bottom lip. Then he smiled. She smiled back and he felt better. The sadness washed away.

“I wasn’t sure,” she began again. “You… We… just dated for a while after the Christmas party.” She placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had a great time. New Years was so much fun. The movies, dinner, everything.”

He searched her face. “But?”

“It seems like you don’t want more than that.” She turned pink and looked away.

“More, like… more?” he asked.

She met his gaze. “Yes. You haven’t even hinted at wanting to take me to bed.”

He sucked in a breath. “You think I don’t want you.”

She nodded once, clearly unable to speak.

“God, no. No, I do. Badly.” He pulled her close. “Badly.” Then he leaned back. “I’m not going to jump on you, though, like you’re some one-night stand. This…” He gestured. “What we have is more than that.”

“I want both,” she said.

“Of course,” he agreed. “But I wanted us to know each other. To feel comfortable. To make sure it was right. I’m not looking for…” He took a breath and shook his head. “I’m not looking for short-term. I want it all. And I was willing to wait and see if it worked for you.”

She huffed a laugh. “It’s working just fine for me, Ben. Trust me.”

He grinned at her. “That’s why I invited you home with me. We’re all cuddled up here. The roads are shit. We’re stuck.” He paused. “I didn’t plan it, really. I was going to talk to you or figure out something else.”

Erica’s green eyes widened with mischief. “You mean you didn’t conjure up a storm just for me?”

“Well, I don’t like to brag,” he demurred. Then he winked at her. He couldn’t help teasing her; she had such a cute laugh. And he loved to see her smile instead of wearing that sorrowful look that sometimes slipped over her lovely face. Things remembered.

He leaned close to her to stare right into her eyes. “Whoever put that fucking sad look on your face had better not come near me. I don’t know what happened and if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to. But, hear me good--whoever it is better stay the fuck away.”

She closed her mouth and nodded. “It’s not worth repeating, and it’s over and done.”

“Good. Way over and way done,” he insisted.

And then he couldn’t help it. Somehow the pent-up desire he’d carried around since the day he’d met her broke through. He wrapped her up tightly in his arms and kissed her thoroughly, wishing to push every sad thought out of her mind and replace them with thoughts of him. Her breath hitched and he was lost.

Ben threw a big plush blanket down in front of the fire. “Here?” he asked. “Now?” He held out a hand and she took it.

She smiled when he pulled her down. He slowly undressed her bit by bit, taking his time to kiss every bit of skin he could. He wanted to taste her; he longed to consume her. And he loved watching her hands touch him when she pulled his shirt off. He sucked in a breath at the softness of her palms when she cupped him. He pushed her down softly before she did him in with her sweet mouth.  
“Your turn,” he murmured and spread her long, long legs. 

He opened her with his tongue and found a good spot to tease until he heard her cry his name. He smiled into her thigh for a moment to let her drift down.

She reached for him and he crawled up next to her, eye-to-eye, lost in a warm world of pleasure. He touched her face with his fingers to memorize all her loveliness. She traced the moles scattered on his skin--as if she were finding patterns and constellations. She called him beautiful and he believed her. How could he not? She gazed at him with wonder and delight and ran her hands through his hair. He purred in her ear and made her giggle.

She ran a hand down his belly and offered her mouth to him again. He drank.

She told him of her longing to drink him. He closed his eyes.

“I want to be inside you,” he murmured. “We’ll have time together to do all of it. This first time is so special to me. Let me be inside you.”

She smiled and whispered her assent.

Ben would protect her always. Always. She was his.

She took the condom out of his hand and stroked him gently, her thumb making patterns in the sweetest spots.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He stopped her and rolled the condom on himself while she grinned at him. “Now you’re in trouble,” he said and pushed her down.

He raised himself above her and nuzzled her neck, nipping at her. Then he stopped to look at her because he wanted so badly to watch his sweet woman’s eyes when they merged for the first time. He moved inside her, his nose against her soft hair, breathing in her sweet scent as he found his own release.

They lay quietly watching the flames leap and dance in the fireplace. The sparks popped and crackled, like those that sprang to life between them.

Outside, the snow fell softly and blanketed their world with white as far as they could see. They were content to linger, touch, and dream--together.

Ben pulled on his sweats and stood in front of the window to watch the white world twinkle in the street lamps. Erica came up behind him to rest her head on his back and wrap herself around him. He smiled and hoped it would snow for a long, long time.


End file.
